Shred
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Tao decides the RK-5 need fighting clothes.


**Summary**: Tao decides the RK-5 need fighting clothes.

Set after season 5.

Inspired by something in 319, but nothing directly spoilery.

Plotbunnied by Key and Kai.

* * *

**Shred  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

M-21 grimaced, untransforming his hands as he lowered them. "Sorry." It was bad enough his own clothes got destroyed in fights, but he shouldn't get into the habit of destroying _other_ people's.

Takeo shook his head, smiling. "It's fine." He started pulling out parts of his shirt trapped by his belt. M-21 didn't have to do that - his own shirt hadn't been tucked in when he'd transformed.

"You know," Tao said from the side, and that was the exact tone Tao used before he revealed a new plan. M-21 braced himself for whatever Tao was going to say. "I could try my hand at making a suit-"

"_No_," M-21 and Takeo said together, their spar forgotten in favour of stopping another one of Tao's plans.

"The masks were enough," M-21 continued. They didn't do anything to hide their identity either, which was why he and Takeo had agreed to wear them in the first place.

Tao huffed, crossing his arms. "The masks weren't the only things I'd been working on, you know; those were the only things that had been complete when An Sangeen called us."

Oh, great… Tao had been designing an entire outfit?

"And anyway," Tao said, "it'll be good! I promise. The suits'll be more durable and can give you some more protection!"

…That _did_ sound useful…

"What will they look like?" Takeo asked.

"Like our regular suits." Tao paused and then bent over his laptop again, clicking filling the room. "I'll have to make school uniforms for Miss Seira and Regis," he murmured, "but it'd be better if I knew what I made worked first before making more."

"So we're your lab rats," M-21 said, a corner of his lips curling up.

"Heh, yep. Not mental trauma included." Tao grinned.

"Depends on who you ask," Takeo added and M-21 snorted.

"Oiii." Tao sent them a hangdog look, his eyes wide.

M-21 raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Eeeh, fine," Tao said, waving a hand at them. "Keep sparring. See if I don't decide to add anything else." He sniffed.

M-21 eyed him and then turned his attention back to Takeo. They didn't have to worry _too_ much about Tao adding anything too outrageous; the suits had to be worn at the school and even then, if Tao made adjustments, it would be because he'd already been thinking about it rather than revenge.

He shared a nod with Takeo and they started sparring again.

xOx

"Yo!" That was all the warning M-21 got before he heard something sailing towards his head. It was big, making a sharp crinkling sound, and M-21 had enough time to spin around, his hand snapping up. He caught it, the packet slapping into his palm. A glance showed it was a suit inside.

"Thanks…?" He'd put one in the laundry recently, but there'd been no reason to put it into a bag.

Tao snickered. "It's the new suit! C'mon, try it on; I've already given Takeo his so now all we gotta do is try them out."

"Ah, all right." M-21 nodded, examining the suit closer now. It didn't look different from his regular suit, unless Tao had put something on the inside. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Yep!"

xOx

The suit didn't _feel_ different from his regular suit either; it stretched a bit better, not as restrictive as what he normally wore. M-21 hadn't found anything new inside the suit after spending a few minutes checking.

By the time M-21 made it downstairs, Takeo and Tao were already there, Tao fiddling with the camera hooked up to his laptop.

"Okay, that's everything set up…" Tao lifted a thumb at them. "Start whenever you're ready."

M-21 and Takeo leapt at each other as soon as the words left Tao's lips. Takeo whipped his gun out and M-21 transformed-

They landed, Takeo's gun muzzle not pointing towards him, the remains of M-21's suit raining down around them like damn _confetti_.

"_What_?" Tao squawked, his back straight with indignation.

"Are you sure you gave me the right suit?" M-21 asked dryly, sweeping his shoulders free of his shirt.

"Yes! That didn't make _any_ difference!" Tao sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Keep going. Maybe…" He trailed off, muttering.

M-21 raised an eyebrow at Takeo to make sure he was ready. When he got a nod, he leaped at Takeo again, Takeo raising his gun to defend.

The impact made M-21 squint to protect his eyes. He blinked, opening his eyes wider when he saw Takeo's suit was still intact under his claws.

Tao whooped and when M-21 glanced at him, Tao's fist was in the air.

"Okay, _that_ one worked." Tao stood up, dusting himself off. "Can I pet your fur, M?"

…What.

Tao didn't say anything else, a small smile curving his lips.

"Uh… Yeah." M-21 didn't know why Tao had to do that _now_ but there was usually a reason behind everything Tao did.

Tao beamed at him, walking over. "You know, the way your fur clumps together you look like you're more covered in spikes than fur," Tao commented.

That was true, M-21 had to admit – he focused on how much he transformed when he practiced rather than his appearance. He held his arm out towards Tao's fingers.

He could feel Tao's fingers going over the fur, the sensation different from skin on skin, less immediate.

"Oh, huh, your fur is _way_ coarser than human hair."

It was…? But the hair on his head was the same-

"Ow!"

M-21's nostrils flared at the scent of blood.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Tao insisted before either M-21 or Takeo could say anything, shaking his hand. "Already healed," he said, showing his palm covered in small pinpricks of blood.

"What…" M-21 said, staring at them. His fur was _sharp_ as well?

"No wonder your suit didn't work, hmmm." Tao looked him over, and then shook his head, sighing. "I don't think I'd be able to make you anything that'll stop you from shredding your suit when you transform, but at least we know you've got your own inbuilt armour, heh."

M-21 raised a hand and flexed it, watching how the fur moved. It _was_ good to know, but- "Can you make me a suit anyway? It's useless with my transformation, but for other things…" If he was caught off guard, the suit could be the difference between a mortal wound or something he could survive.

Tao nodded. "Yup! And _now_" –Tao grinned- "I get to work on Miss Seira's and Regis' uniforms!"

Takeo patted Tao on the shoulder, guiding him back towards his laptop. "But before that, we should finish this spar."

"Mmhm. Or maybe I can do both, now I know what works."

M-21 waited for Takeo to return to where he'd been standing before, and then jerked his chin towards himself; he'd attacked first, so this time, Takeo could attack first.


End file.
